Retrouver espoir
by Leeloo4647
Summary: bella un passer tragique entre la peur, la douleur d'un souvenir, comment gérera t 'elle l'arrivée d'un nouvel espoir ? Première fiction hall-humain R-M pour la suite
1. prologue

**Salut tout le monde voila jme lance dans l'avanture de la ff alors bon si c'est pas top je m'en escuse^^**

**je cherche une beta qui et assez presente et qui connaisse bien le site car moi et l'angais sa fait deux XD **

**bon bonne lecture jespere ne pas vous decevoir (je sais ya plein de fautes d'ou la beta^^)**

**Retrouver espoir**

**All-H**

**les personnages appartienne a sephanie meyer**

****

Prologue

Je me présente Moi Bella Swan 23 ans brune cheveux long noir (coloration) et ondulée maman d'une merveille appeler Renesmee (nessie) 4ans bientôt 5, blonde aux yeux bleu. Je suis des cours à l'université de forks, en psychologie et sciences. J'adore sa, bien que le niveau soit élever je m'en sors bien, même très bien. Non, non je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enfle mais la nature ma offert d'une bonne mémoire et par "chance" à ma fille aussi. Pourquoi j'ai mis des "" me direz-vous, tous simplement car a 5 ans avoir le niveau intellectuel qu'ont des enfants de 4/5 ans de plus que vous c'est dur même si elle fait grande mentalement pour son Age c'est un poids à porter. Je voulais lui faire avoir des cours a domicile pour que cela soit plus simple car elle adore apprendre mais non elle ne veut pas. Soit elle ira à l'école.

Voilà un mois que nous avons commence l'école autant elle que moi. Bien que moi j'ai déjà dû m'absenter les deux dernières semaines a cause de certain problème de sante. Ce que j'ai ? Oulla c'est une grande histoire, mais je vais vous mettre sur la piste, J'ai eu un accident de voiture, celle qui a couter la vie au père de ma fille. Jacob. Imaginer donc que certain dégâts physique ne guérisse pas complètement, j'ai une jambe avec une grosse cicatrice sur le devant de la cuisse gauche et une autre le long du mollet gauche aussi. Il et pas très simple de marcher mais à la longue on y arrive. J'ai aussi des cicatrices blanchâtres tous le long de mon corps mais mes vêtements les caches bien. Sauf celles de mes avant-bras que je dissimule à l'aide de mitaine prévu a cet effet, lors ce que l'on les vois on dirais des mitaines banale mais pas pour moi c'est pour éviter la piqure de rappel de mon lourd passer…

Je regardai l'heure 6h, j'écrasa ma cigarette et alla me préparer mon cafe. 3/4d'heure plus tard je reveillai nessie pour qu'elle se prépare à aller à l'école, après un câlin, une douche et un bol de chocolat chaud, nous partîmes pour son école je l'a déposai, un signe de la main et elle partit impatiente d'apprendre. Je remontai dans ma voiture et direction l'université.

Mes deux premières heures on était aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude. Enfin l'heure de la pose arrive. Je sors me caler dans mon coin comme d'habitude (si j'y arrive je ferai un schéma mais je promets rien^^). Je fume (encore certes mais jamais en compagnie de ma fille sachez-le). Je commence à partir quand j'entendis :

-Je n'ai même pas droit à un bonjour ?

Je me retournai et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je le vis Carlisle …..

****

**et oui il fadra attendre pour la suite^^**

**dite moi ce que vous en pensez?**

**ya le bouton vert^^**

**a bientot**

**Leeloo**


	2. Chap 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**_Se donner une chance_**

**Pov Carlisle**

Emmett. Ce prénom je le haïssais. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je haïssais quand il me réveillait !

-Emmett McCarty ! hurlai-je dans la chambre. Si je te choppe, tu es mal…

Je me levai sous les rires de cet idiot et partis me laver car J'étais plein de mousse à raser….

Je le haïssais, c'était officiel.

Après une bonne douche, froide bien évidemment, car ils avaient décidé que ça serait cool de tester la vie en appartement universitaire. Ça pourrait être bien si l'eau chaude n'était pas limitée. Que voulez-vous après trois filles, avoir ne serait-ce que de l'eau relevait du miracle alors avoir de l'eau chaude… N'en parlons pas.

Puis avoir pris un café bien chaud pour se réchauffer, nous partîmes pour une journée aussi passionnante que la veille. Mais que voulez-vous… On a fait le pari de finir le cursus l'universitaire. L'université française bien évidement, là où l'on doit toujours parler français pour se faire comprendre car il n'y a que des français.

Nous nous séparâmes pour aller suivre nos cours. La première heure et demi passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que j'entende cette voix…

Quand je vis à qui elle appartenait mon sang se glaça. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, pas ici, pas maintenant. Je venais juste de me faire à l'idée de ne plus la voir, l'entendre ou même la prendre dans mes bras. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

Lorsque je vis totalement son visage, tous les souvenirs que j'avais enfoui resurgirent.

**[ FLASH BACK ]**

_** Son arrivée **_

Carmen, la secrétaire vint me prévenir que mes nouvelles patientes étaient arrivées. Je défroissai un pli imaginaire et partis à la rencontre de ces jeunes demoiselles.

Elles étaient là, assises, du moins une était en fauteuil roulant et l'autre assise sur ses genoux totalement endormie.

-Bonjour Mlle Swan. Je suis votre nouveau médecin pour le temps que vous…..

Elle partit avant même que j'aie le temps de finir ma phrase. Ça n'allait pas être une patiente facile. Mais j'y arriverais, oui moi le Dr Cullen, je promettais d'arriver à rendre le sourire à cette jeune maman qui avait tout perdu.

_** Un soir, 6 mois plus tard **_

Il était tard, je fis ma ronde pour voir si personne n'avait besoin d'aide pour une raison quelconque. Je passai près du balcon Ouest quand je l'entendis pleurer. Je m'approchai d'elle et là, elle se confia à moi. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'elle parla, ce qu'elle me racontât me troubla. Jamais, je n'aurais pensé qu'elle cachait autant de souffrance. Elle me raconta tout de son accident, je n'étais pas de son avis sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit mais pour une fois je me tus. Je l'écoutai sans dire qu'elle avait raison ou tort, j'étais là c'est tout. Je me souviens l'avoir prise dans mes bras en lui rappelant que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, que je serais là si elle en avait besoin, qu'elle avait un ami à qui se confier. Je finissais ma nuit à la bercer.

_** Le jour de son départ **_

Je me levai, alerté par la gardienne qui me criait après. Je sus immédiatement au fond de moi, la raison de son appel, mais je ne voulais pas y croire ce n'était pas possible elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Je partis en trombe dans mon bureau car si elle était vraiment partie, elle m'aurait laissé un mot… Du moins, je l'espérais. J'ouvris la porte qui alla claquer sur le mur, je fonçai sur mon bureau et là, _(ndlr : c'est le drame… oups dsl^^)_ mon cœur se stoppa pour repartir de plus belle au rythme de ma souffrance. Il y avait bel et bien un mot avec pour seule inscription :

_« Pardonne-moi »_

**[ FIN DU FLASH BACK ]**

La pause sonna, elle me ramena à l'instant présent. Je voulus lui parler mais elle était déjà partie. Je me demandai si elle n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination…

Edward et moi, rejoignîmes les autres sur le banc, mais un peu à l'écart, pour ne pas être trop dérangés. Nous aimions passer nos pauses ensembles, sans que des personnes viennent nous voir pour nous faire des avances ou pour faire grimper leur cote de popularité. Et oui, trainer avec nous faisait grimper votre popularité. Pourquoi ? Bonne question, à mon avis on devait être dans une de leur catégorie du style « les intouchables » ou une connerie dans ce genre.

Je discutai avec Alice sur la soirée de ce soir, lorsque je la vis une nouvelle fois. J'étais sûr cette fois-ci que ce n'était pas une hallucination, elle était bel et bien là. Elle passa non loin de nous mais elle ne m'avait pas vu.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je m'approchai d'elle.

-Je n'ai même pas droit à un bonjour ?

Elle se retourna en sursaut. Elle ne m'avait effectivement pas vu. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je vis qu'elle allait mal, très mal mais elle faisait comme si tout allait bien. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux, elle partit avant même que j'aie pu bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Je me sentais si mal mais d'un côté, pourquoi aller la réconforter ? C'était elle qui était partie, pas moi. Je repartis voir les autres qui ne me posèrent même pas de question. Ils devinèrent que ce n'était pas le moment, je ne voulais pas parler d'elle pour l'instant.

J'espérais tant la revoir à midi, mais elle n'était pas là.

Je passais mon après-midi à penser à elle. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son départ. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir pourquoi elle était partie de cette façon mais surtout pourquoi elle était ici et pourquoi elle m'évitait.

Le soir venu, je partis me coucher sans même justifier mon absence auprès de mes amis, mais Alice vint me voir.

-Qui est cette fille ? Celle pour qui tu te morfonds dans ton lit ?

-Je… Euh… Comment l'a tu su ?

-J'ai le flair pour ce genre de chose. Non sérieusement, tu es distant depuis que tu lui as parlé. Pui j'ai trouvé une photo de vous dans le livre que tu m'as prêté je n'en parlerais pas aux autres mais tu ne pourras pas éviter indéfiniment leurs questions. Ce sont tes amis, ils voudront savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire.

Elle sortit sans rien ajouter. Je dormis peu cette nuit-là. Je me promis que la prochaine fois qu'elle reviendrait, car oui elle reviendrait, je lui parlerais.

Comme je le redoutais, elle ne fut pas là le reste de la semaine. Je lui laissai un mot dans son casier pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, qu'elle serait obligée de me parler d'une façon ou d'une autre….

**Pov Bella**

Cette fin de semaine fut difficile à gérer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Comment me comporter avec de lui. J'avais la solution… L'ignorer comme je l'avais toujours fait.

Le réveil sonna 4h, on était enfin lundi et je fus plus que jamais décidée à faire semblant, encore…

J'avais passé ma nuit à me souvenir des discutions passées avec Carlisle. Je me rappelai qu'avant j'avais un amis, un vrai. Un qui ne juge pas et je l'avais abandonné j'étais parti comme ça sans lui dire au revoir… Il devait m'en vouloir. Je me rappelai le jour où il m'avait dit que j'étais une amie pour lui et qu'il me présenterait aux siens. Je m'étais raidie à cette idée mais lorsqu'il m'en parla, la joie qui s'empara de lui me donna envie de les rencontrer, de connaitre moi aussi ce bonheur que l'on ressentait d'avoir des amis.

Carlisle me parla d'Emmett qui devait avoir 27 ans maintenant, un éternel blagueur, toujours partant pour faire les 400 coups mais malgré son manque de tact, il était un ami franc et sincère d'après lui.

Et Alice la belle et tendre de ce dernier, une vrai pile Duracel, toujours motivée pour faire les boutiques. Comment avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Une acheteuse compulsive. A 24 ans elle devait avoir une sacrée fortune pour pouvoir acheter autant de fringues.

Il y en avait un autre aussi, Jasper je crois, il ne m'avait pas vraiment parlé de lui, il m'avait juste dit qu'il était discret, et assez réservé pour son âge. Pour moi à 27, on avait passé le stade de la timidité, mais bon d'après Carlisle, il adorait la photographie, sûrement pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Rosalie sa sœur de cœur. Je crois qu'ils travaillaient ensembles mais je ne suis pas sure.

Cette dernière était grande, belle, elle avait l'air froide mais gentille quand on la connaissait. À 26 ans, faire partie des plus populaires mannequins, sa devait être un rêve de petite fille. Elle était la meilleure amie d'Esmée.

Esmée étais la belle et tendre de Carlisle enfin il espérait, ils se tournaient autours sans se trouver. A 26 ans, elle était déjà chef de trois restaurants à son nom. De quoi dire que la vie lui avait plutôt souri.

Puis il y avait Edward son meilleur amis et plus fidèle confrère de médecine. C'est cette passion qui les avait réunis. Il était un excellent médecin mais aussi un bon musicien. Un virtuose, du moins c'est ce que les journaux disaient.

Et Tanya, Carlisle ne pouvais pas la voir, à part des choses pas très gentille à son sujet je n'ai rien entendu de bon à me souvenir…

Apres la préparation de miss Nessie et moi-même, nous partîmes pour une journée de plus.

Je me préparai à ma première heure de cours quand je trouvai un mot dans mon casier.

_« J'ai besoin de te parler je t'en prie ne pars pas et écoute moi.  
J'ai trop souffert après ton départ.  
Je sais que notre amitié peut durer.  
Je t'en prie discutons tous les deux comme avant.  
Je t'adore toujours autant.  
Carlisle »_

Tout au fond de moi, mon cœur se brisa. Comment pouvait-il me pardonner après tout ce que je lui avais fait ?

Je pris un stylo et lui donnai rendez-vous en bas de l'université dans 1h. Je lui transmis le papier en lui glissant dans la poche. J'étais sûre que plusieurs personnes m'avaient vue faire mais je m'en moquais, je voulais le voir. Je partis chez moi pour souffler un peu et ranger même si il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant mes insomnies.

L'heure passa si lentement que je commençai à me demander s'il ne faudrait pas changer les piles de mon horloge. Je partis pour aller le chercher. Quand j'arrivai il m'attendait déjà. Il monta et nous repartîmes chez moi. Une fois arrivés, il sembla ébloui par l'espace intérieur.

-C'est chez toi ?

-Heu….oui. Ça ne te plait pas ?

-Si j'adore mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, plus à un …..

-Taudis ?

-Non, non mais à un endroit plus petit.

Je lui servis à boire et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien.

-Tiens ! Tu as toujours le livre que je t'ai offert à ton arrivée.

-oui, je le relis des fois, quand je pense à toi….

Comment casser une conversation en deux secondes, sur ce coup là j'avais fait fort encore une fois. Il revint s'installer près de moi. Je me doutais que nous ne pourrions pas éviter cette discussion indéfiniment.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie sans rien dire, sans m'expliquer, en me laissant juste ce petit mot…. ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

-Essaye au moins, c'est moi que tu as abandonné, ton ami. J'étais là quand tu avais besoin et toi c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, en partant sans rien dire, en m'oubliant…. Tu ne peux imaginer qu'elle souffrance j'ai ressentis quand tu es partie, en ne laissant aucune trace ni un indice de l'endroit où tu allais…. Tu as été égoïste et n'as pensé qu'à toi et pas…..

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? le coupai-je hors de moi. C'est pour toi que je suis partie, pour pas que tu souffres, tu sais…..

- Comment veux-tu que je ne souffre pas de voir mon amie, ma confidente, ma sœur, partir comme ça. Comment as-tu pu ?

Je fondis en larmes, je ne pensais pas qu'il souffrirait autant. J'avais tout gâché encore une fois. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller, il était bon de sentir des bras chauds vous réconfortez même si je ne le méritais pas.

-Les gens autour de moi souffrent dès qu'ils sont en ma compagnie. Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive à toi.

- Qui ? Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas…

-Jessica a fini dans un asile psychiatrique, car je n'étais pas là pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de sa mère, Leah s'est noyée car j'ai peur de l'eau et que je n'ai pas eu le courage de sauter pour la sauver…

-Tu serais…

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait.

Il acquiesça.

-Nessie n'a plus de père à cause de moi, les gens qui m'entourent, souffrent par ma faute où il leur arrive des malheurs. Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive, tu comptes bien trop pour moi, je voulais te protéger de moi, mais ça n'a servi à rien car on se croise toujours. Je suis partie loin de mon ancien chez moi pour être sûre de ne plus te voir et te faire souffrir et tu es là… Je ne sais plus quoi faire….

-Laisse-moi être auprès de toi. Tu as le droit comme tout le monde d'avoir des amis et d'être heureuse même si tu penses le contraire ça ne change rien à mon avis. Tu peux trouver X raisons il sera toujours ainsi que tu le souhaites ou pas.

Ce qu'il me disait me toucha au plus profond de moi. Il avait toujours les mots justes, il était toujours là pour moi, mais moi j'étais partie. Il me pardonnait, il m'offrait une chance de tout recommencer. Je la saisirais mais à mon rythme, je savais qu'il comprendrait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserais le temps que tu souhaiteras.

-Parfois, je me demande si tu ne lis pas dans les pensées…

-Non, mais ton masque ne fonctionne pas sur moi et tu le sais !

-Oui, bon je vais te déposer, Nessie fini bientôt l'école.

-Je pourrais passer la voir d'ici peu ?

-Bien sûr.

Je le déposai. Puis je partis retrouver Nessie.

Le soir même, je lui annonçai que quelqu'un souhaitait la voir mais qu'il faudrait attendre le mercredi suivant.

Je partis la coucher, puis j'allai sur mon balcon fumer quelques cigarettes et subir mon insomnie.

Vers 2h du matin mon portable sonna.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi ...

sssssssssssssssssssss R sssssssssssssssssss O ssssssssssssssssssss S ssssssssssssssssssss E ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Alors que penser vous de la relation entre Carlisle et Bella?**

**********je remercie les filles qui m'on laisser des reviews et celles qui m'on mise en alerte =)***********

**Un grand merci a Cedaly de m'avoir repondu et surtout de m'avoir corrigé XD**

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir =P**

**Bonne Journee/Soiree**


	3. Chap 2

**Salut **

**voici enfin le chapitre 2**

**il n'est pas très long et je m'en excuse**

**merci pour vos reviews et vos alertes =)**

**Merci a cedaly pour sa correction =)**

**bonne lecture**

**sssssssssssssssssssss R sssssssssssssssssss O ssssssssssssssssssss S ssssssssssssssssssss E ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Chapitre 2 : Une remise en cause

**Pov Bella**

-Oui ?

-C'est moi, Carlisle.

-Oui je sais, mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu à cette heure-là ?

-Je savais que tu ne dormais pas alors je voulais savoir si …..

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Heu… Bon d'accord, il venait de me raccrocher au nez. Tant pis, je continuai à étudier la route dans ces moindres détails.

Le soleil levé, je partis lever mon ange d'un bisou sur le front. Elle était un peu chaude mais pas trop, sûrement la chaleur de la nuit. Elle se leva et prit son petit déjeuner. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à son école, je partis voir la maitresse de sa classe et lui dit que si jamais, Renesmee se sentait mal, elle devait m'appeler sur mon portable.

Je fis un dernier bisou à Nessie en lui souhaitant une bonne journée et en lui demandant si elle ne préférait pas rentrer à la maison, elle me fit non de la tête, et je la regardai s'éloigner, un pincement au cœur.

Je partis pour l'université. À mon arrivée, Carlisle vint me dire bonjour et s'excusa pour m'avoir appelé si tard hier. Il voulait savoir si ça allait et si je voulais manger avec eux à midi. Je refusai, je voulais que l'on me laisse tranquille du moins, pour le moment. Je partis à mon cours de sport, j'enfilai ma tenue avant que les autres n'arrivent, car je voulais éviter les remarques et les questions. J'en prenais déjà suffisamment pour ne pas être obligée de mettre l'uniforme règlementaire (short et débardeur).

Mr Langlois (le prof de sport) prit la parole :

-Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, je ne serais plus présent d'ici deux mois, ce sera Mr Crowley qui prendra ma relève. Bien commençons je vous prie.

Le cours passa tranquillement, mon appareil me laissait assez de mouvement pour ne pas être vu et pour pouvoir bouger comme je le souhaitais.

Je pris ma pause et après, je partis pour mon cours de sciences.

Apres quinze minutes de cours, je reçus un sms de la directrice de l'école de Nessie pour me dire de venir la récupérer car elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Je partis en trombe sans même me soucier de l'enseignant, ni même de mes affaires mais ma fille passait avant tout, même avant moi.

**Pov Carlisle **

Bella venait de partir en courant du cours. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait… La fin du cours sonna, je récupérai ses affaires et partis à la cafeteria.

Après manger, je partis à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Alice et Emmett, qui avaient fini de manger depuis un petit moment. Jessica, une fille de la section d'Alice, nous rejoignit avec Edward, qui d'après sa tête, en avais marre de son bavardage incessant.

-Tiens, au fait Carlisle, pourquoi tu parles a l'asociale ?

-Qui ça ?

- Hum… Ne dis pas que tu ne vois pas de je qui je parle….

Elle employa un ton aussi faux que sa poitrine.

-Heu…non.

-Bin, l'autre là c'est quoi déjà son nom… heu… hum …Ah oui ! Bella !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice répondit à ma place :

-Pourquoi la traites-tu d'asociale ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Elle se réjouissait déjà de nous colporter ses ragots. Elle partit chercher une de ces amies mais je partis avant même qu'elle ne soit revenue. Je ne voulais pas savoir qu'elle bêtise on racontait sur elle, je la connaissais mieux que personne et je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire :

Elle ne parle à personne.

On doit avoir aucun contact physique avec elle (même lui toucher le bras pour l'interpeller).

Elle quitte les cours pour s'absenter longtemps.

Elle parait distraite.

Tous les symptômes d'une droguée…

Dire que Bella se droguait, c'était comme si je disais être une femme ! Je partis à mon cours sans le dire aux autres, car Jessica était toujours avec eux.

La journée passa tranquillement, vers six heures du soir je reçu un message de Bella :

« Nessie est un peu malade, d'où mon absence. Ne t'inquiète pas. À bientôt. »

Nous passâmes la soirée à écouter Edward et Alice se chamailler.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vue, j'avais l'impression que quand je faisais un pas en avant elle en faisait deux en arrière.

Lors de son retour, elle était tout aussi distante.

Je ne savais pas comment débloquer la situation.

-Carlisle ? Wouhou Carlisle, reviens parmi nous !

-Oui Alice ? Que me veux-tu ?

-As-tu des nouvelles d'Esmée ?

Je fus pris d'un coup de chaud.

-Carlisle est amoureux !

-Emmett ! ! s'écria Alice.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

-Emmy ?

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi, s'il te plaît !

-Mais…

Alice lui mit une tape sur la tête. Il fit mine de bouder, nous faisant tous rire.

-Bon, reprenons, tu as eu des nouvelles ou pas ?

-Oui.

-Et ? Sois plus explicite…

-Apparemment, elle va allez diner avec ce Volturi donc bon, je ne pense pas qu'elle ressente plus que de l'amitié à mon égard.

-Mais si tu verras ! Elle…

-Alice, je ne veux pas savoir, ok ?

-Soit, mais je sais que tu fais erreur.

Edward qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début en remis une couche.

-De toutes façons, tu t'en fous, tu as Bella alors bon, tant mieux qu'Esmée ait ce Volturi, tu ne peux pas toutes les avoir…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ton comportement, tiens ! Tu es toujours en train de regarder sur ton portable si tu as des messages, dès qu'elle est là, tu vas toujours la voir. Tu nous snobes et le pire c'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte, elle joue avec toi. Tu risques de finir par perdre tes vrais amis si tu continues comme ça.

Alice allait parler mais Emmett lui fit signe de se taire.

-QUOI ! Je n'y crois pas. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu dire qu'elle joue ? Tu ne la connais n'y d'Adam n'y d'Eve….

-Tu vois, tu la défends encore, tu es vraiment aveugle, je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu te faire.

-Elle m'a rien fait, c'est juste que moi contrairement à toi, je la connais, je sais ce qu'elle vaut et ce qu'elle est, tu ferais un effort tu le saurais aussi.

-Elle te ment ça se voit, elle joue la comédie pour t'avoir et toi tu tombes dans son panneau, je ne te croyais pas si naïf.

Je n'y croyais pas comment osait-il ?

-Putain, mais tu vas la fermer ! Tu aurais vécu ne serait–ce que le quart de ce qu'elle a vécu, tu ne serais même plus de ce monde, même moi je ….

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a pu te raconter comme conneries, hein ? Elle a vécu quoi, une séparation, un abandon, une dispute à deux balles ? Dis-moi, que l'on comprenne pourquoi tu es aussi buté à son sujet !

Le ton était monté bien vite, je lui chuchotai juste une phrase puis je partis sans en entendre d'avantage.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si égoïste. Où est mon ami, celui qui se souciait des autres, qui était là si le besoin se faisait ressentir…. Tu me déçois, en temps qu'amis et que frère de cœur.

J'étais déçu à un tel point.

Pourquoi jugeait-il aussi mal l'amitié que Bella et moi partagions ? Était-il jaloux ou était-ce moi qui me comportais mal envers eux ? Ces questions tournèrent dans ma tête toute la nuit. Je dormis mal.

Au petit matin j'avais tout de même trouvé une solution.

Lorsque que Bella arriva je partis directement la voir sous les marmonnements négatifs d'Edward.

-Bella, il faut que l'on parle…..

**sssssssssssssssssssss R sssssssssssssssssss O ssssssssssssssssssss S ssssssssssssssssssss E ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**_Pensez au petit bouton vert , si vous avez aimé ;)_**

**_merci =)_**


End file.
